Love of Anotherpony (A RainbowPie short story)
by Visorakstudios
Summary: Just a small thing I made for an mlp fan fic!


**Love of Anotherpony**

_A __My Little Pony__ Fan-Fiction Short Story by Connor Ferris_

What was more wrong than liking someone of your own gender?

Right now, Rainbow Dash, only known pony to perform the sonic rainboom, famous Pegasus pony and master of aerial stunts and, as she referred to herself, pure awesomeness, was thinking that. She fluttered her eyes in thoughts and lowered her wings to her sides. She leaned her head on the table in both anger and resignation to her emotions. She was trapped in her own thoughts even after the waiter pony came over to talk about the bill, which she paid instantly to get more thinking time.

Rainbow Dash was almost never uncertain. It wasn't in her nature. The pony was used to making split, if rash, decisions and having to go with what she choose, and suffer any consequences if necessary. Most of her crazy stunts in the air also required careful thought and concentration, even if Twilight never thought about it. Trying to gather enough speed to break the sound barrier was hard enough, but also the timing her tricks required all gave her a tactful mind she could put to use; it was just that she never showed it. She was easily able to think straight and make decisions, she just ended to be more arrogant and brash, which made her seem more one-dimensional.

The blue pony stood up from the table and spread her wings, soaring into the air in hopes that the clear skies they had built would be enough to clear her mind. As clouds and air whipped by her, she was reminded yet again of her own natural talent and the flying ability she possessed. This began to bolster her confidence and she let out a few cries of joy as she zipped, leaving behind a faint rainbow-colored streak in her wake.

What _was _more wrong than liking someone of your own gender? Liking someone who you've known your whole life.

The blue pony soared up into her house and watched as the small spectra fountain poured over the side and into a small pool. She yawned, putting a hoof to her mouth as she slid into it to relax. Since it was slightly warm, she was able to relax and lean back her head, letting the warm liquid rainbow soak into her haunches and belly. After another long day, she was ready to relax.

That was, until the face of the pony she so loved was back in her eyes and under her eyelids. Groaning, the pony turned away, resting her snout against the lip of the pool, dragging herself out as she tried to let go of the memories. She was already tired and a bit frazzled, she didn't want to have to go back to her own feelings again. Those feelings were so complicated they were slowly turning her head around, which, ironically, she'd seen the aforementioned pony do more than once.

Rainbow sighed in more frustration, which now was bubbling over inside her. She spread her wings and shoots into her house, faster than before and into bed. The sheet flapped up into the air before settling on her, and she pulled the pillow into her hooves. She buried her snout into it and closed her eyes, desperate to get to sleep but her mind refusing to do so. She'd love to sleep next to that one special pony, which she'd never be able to have, ever. She wanted to so badly, yet in her mind she knew it'd be considered strange and wrong. With those thoughts in her mind, she began to yawn into sleep.

When Rainbow awoke, she noticed two things out of the ordinary. The first was that the blanket she had on was gone. She only noticed this when she moaned her way awake, unable to think as she shivered for a few seconds. The second was how she was covered in confetti, which was odd. She also noticed streamers hanging from the walls. There were even balloons in the ceiling, which all were the colors of her and her cutie mark. And, above it all, was her name written in a banner.

"What the hay?" She gasped, looking around to try and discern where everything was coming from. Then a noise of ten instruments being played at once came to her ears.

Farther down the hall towards the entrance was a pink pony playing all ten, alternating between them all in order to keep up with the pace. She was moving in a circle to keep the cymbals playing, and her poofy mane and tail were bobbing in the noise. She marched around until she finally hit a higher chord, which made Rainbow Dash shoot up into the air and strike her head onto the ceiling. She fell onto the bed as the tune completely stopped, and then the pony came over to meet her.

Pinkie Pie: The one and only crazy party pony in all Equestria.

"Dashie!" she exclaimed, throwing her hooves around Rainbow in a big hug.

Rainbow Dash awkwardly gazed into the pony's shoulder as her heart beat increased and her body shook. This was what she was afraid of: being surprised by her, of all ponies. She felt heat tingle in her wing-tips and spread down into her veins, even as the party pony released her with another random spurt of little bits of confetti. Shaking her mane so they didn't stick to it, Rainbow Dash looked into her eyes and she fought to keep her mouth shut.

"Happy birthday Dashie!" She giggled, which then caught in her throat until it built up into a large laugh, "Were you surprised, were ya, were ya?!"

_Ah thunderheads!_ She thought as she felt the feelings spread inside her, _Today is my _birthday_!_ She'd been so preoccupied she'd forgotten the date.

"Oh you're so happy you can't speak!" She started to bounce around her, pink curls shaking in the breeze she created, "I'm so supper duper happy for you today!" She smiled warmly, and that smile made Rainbow Dash break into a smile of her own.

"Well uh, well uh…uh…thank you Pinkie Pie!" She stuttered out awkwardly, and she began to think about other things to distract herself.

"Don't forget your party hat!" She laughed, and slammed a blue and white party hat on top of Rainbow's head.

Rainbow Dash began to think about other things that she was able to do at this moment, and nothing came to mind. In her mind, she wasn't able to think of anything but Pinkie, and the fact that she'd just been hugged, and how close she was to her bed…

"Come on Dashie-Washie, we need to get to your party! This is just warming up!" On her back she had balloons strapped to her hanches. She snorted out laughing and jumped into the air, inflating another balloon so she floated up into the air. Then she began to glide down the hall and out the door, where she hovered in space. Then she took a pin and popped one of them, and she slowly lowered until she was only a blur.

"See you at noon!" She called her voice lower as she was soon to the ground.

Rainbow Dash leaned against the wall of her house, holding a hoof to her face until she realized that was also covered in streamers. She shook them off and slid to the ground, shaking now that she thought about what she'd done. She'd blown a chance and the opportunity, simply because she was too scared to open her mouth. She did it all the time to brag and bust about herself, why couldn't she just say the one phrase she'd wanted to say?

A few years ago, after Rainbow had meet Pinkie, Pinkie had thrown her first party at Ponyille. During the party, she'd gotten a chance to dance with the party pony herself. As they were, she slowly felt stirrings inside her until they boiled over and she'd almost said what she really felt then and there. The only thing that stopped her was a sudden swoon by Pinkie, and then being spun off the dance floor, only to be caught by Pinkie with another slice of cake and ice cream for her. Then Pinkie had put her into a chair and popped the party hat that'd fallen off her head back on, and left to oversee some of the other party affairs.

Could it be said it was love at first sight? It wasn't for Rainbow Dash, yet overtime she slowly began to drift closer and closer to Pinkie in friendship. Eventually, with the arrival of the (egghead) Twilight Sparkle, she'd suddenly been closer to her than ever before. The love really took off when she was sent to fetch Pinkie for her birthday party, and discovered her half-crazed and talking to objects. The feelings inside her took off when she felt Pinkie slowly begin to come back to her, and the feelings of affection were solidified in her care for her.

This was worse than getting past Lightning Dust, worse than when Gilda would bully her, or when she'd preformed the first Sonic Rainboom by accident. Trying to admit to this pink pony that she liked and loved her was more terrifying to think of. She could damage her heart like a wing, and it'd never reform. This wasn't some aerial trick you could keep trying at; this was a one-shot deal. She was so used to winning the prospect of losing cowed her.

Yet even as her body was shaking from fright, she couldn't go and leave the pony to an empty party. She'd have to go and face her; otherwise she'd be thought of as crazy and inconsiderate. Thinking slowly about it, she finally let her head fall and she slowly flapped her wings and fluttered down towards the earth out of her house, feeling her troubles boil up inside of her.

"ALRIGHT EVERYPONY!" Pinkie laughed, standing on her hind hooves and throwing even more party things into the air, "WHOSE READY TO PARTY?!"

A collective cheer rose from the room, and all the ponies in the area began to start dancing to the music as Pinkie threw on the DJ. A large burst of party favors came from a party cannon from the corner of the room. Disco-style lights shone down on the room and a dance floor lit up, and most of the normal lights were either dimmed or turned all the way off. Large strobes came on in the room, and the two large lights were shone down on a massive cake that almost touched the ceiling, and the only colors were all reflections of her cutie mark. In fact, everything in the room followed red, blue, yellow or white, in order to show this was Rainbow Dash's birthday party.

Despite her misgivings, Rainbow Dash was enthralled by the party and soon was distracted by the music. Beginning to start falling into the party spirit, she started to shoot up in the limited space and do tricks, and she felt lights get shone on her. She started to smile even more when more spotlights hit her, illuminating her features. She laughed and spun around, yet the lights kept following her. Behind the largest on was Pinkie, who was keeping a careful eye on her.

"Let's hear it for Dashie!" She used the nickname and the crowd cheered.

Rainbow Dash hollered with them, "Yeah, who's the party pony tonight? Who's ready to get their party on?" She laughed again flipped in the air, beginning to spin around until Pinkie called her name.

Rainbow heard the name and she faltered in her pace, and she lost the concentration needed to pull off the last flip. Losing control, she plummeted into the punch bowl table, and the contents spilled onto her head. She gasped as it flowed down her mane and legs, and she shook herself in order to get it out of her eyes. Her left wing felt funny, but wasn't broken or in pain. She must have landed on it.

That was when she realized that the crowd was staring at her, and her cheeks flushed red as the music was halted. She slowly stood up and shook more punch out of her mane and awkwardly chuckled, "Hehe, uh how does everypony like the party?" The sarcasm lightened the mood enough for the music to resume and the party resumed at full pace.

However, it wasn't like that for Rainbow Dash. All of a sudden, a pink blur appeared in front of her with a concerned look, something that wasn't common for Pinkie, "Looks like Dashie has punchie all over her! Is Dashie okay?" She was smiling, but her eyes, those sea-blue eyes that she so adored, held deep concern.

Rainbow again smiled and shook off a rouge ice-cube, "Yeah, I look even more awesome now." A total lie, but delivered with a laugh.

"Oki doki loki!" Pinkie giggled and jumped into the crowd to dance with another green pony.

For some reason, seeing her dance with another pony filled her with pure jealousy, and she shook her mane once more. Ironically, while Dash represented loyalty, Pinkie was laughter and was doing just that for the party. Even though that was her nature, it still made her fill with jealousy of wanting to have her all to herself. She took a towel handed to her by the shy yet kind pony Fluttershy, but disappeared before she was asked anymore questions.

Sugarcube Corner, where the party took place, had three floors. The first was the bakery and large rooms, which had been all renovated and made into the party area. The second floor was a large bath area and various living rooms for the Cake family. The third was Pinkie's bedroom, where she lived and worked as a baker. Dash flew up the stairs in both embarrassment and nervousness, flying into the bathroom and hunching in the tub as feelings for Pinkie ran high. Luckily, she was certain no one would notice she had left the scene if she hurried hits up.

Being near Pinkie Pie was one thing, but actually starting to claim her for her own pony was something new entirely. Rainbow Dash never lost a fight, never lost a race and most certainly did not lose anything she put her mind up to. She groaned and turned over, a bit angered at being affected by her own emotions so easily. The fact that she'd felt jealously meant she was getting more serious about her feelings, and every passing day was only going to make it harder to ignore her feelings.

Yet if she decided to come out and tell Pinkie them, it could ruin their friendship and hopes of becoming something more forever. What if Pinkie didn't feel the same way and it became forever awkward between them? What if she reacted badly and the pink party pony never threw her a party again? What if she rejected her and never spoke to her again? What if she simply laughed it off and dismissed it as an extension of her own delusions?

What if Pinkie simply didn't like her back?

There came a knock of the door, and Rainbow Dash drew the shower curtain around the side of the tub with her forehoof, shaking like a leaf in the winds. She was about to cower and almost cry form fear of being exposed when a tender and soft voice came from the outside.

"Hey Dashie, are you as oki doki as you oki doki you said you were?" Pinkie's sweet and caring voice came from the door, followed by the noise of a party popper.

_Awh snap!_ Was the first thought she had inside her head. The pony tried to move towards the window, yet Pinkie opened the door, wearing her large party-box-flipper suit she wore to be funny. The pony dropped her little noise maker and moved over towards dash, pushing up the sunglasses so she could get a better look at the blue pony. Rainbow Dash slowly turned with a half-forced smile on her face. Pinkie slowly let the party suit drop form her shoulder and pulled the flippers off her feet.

"Oh hey Pinkie…" She laughed awkwardly again, "I was just um…cleaning up!" Luckily, some of her fur was crumpled and matted form the punch to sell it off.

"Do you not like my party?" Pinkie asked, a look of hurt crossing her eyes. She head read the way Rainbow Dash was talking and had left the party, and she let her head droop.

Hurt flashed inside Rainbow Dash and she swooped down, yet had to push down the urge to wrap her hooves around the pony and tighten her grip on her forever. She looked down with her beaming red eyes and she said quickly, "No, no Pinkie, I love it!" She fake-giggled as the stirrings inside her became louder and louder…

"Don't lie to me!" she hissed, and Pinkie's tail and mane lost their curls and went straight, signaling her anger and sadness.

"I'm not lying to you Pinks!" She cried, hating seeing her be like this, "I love the party, honest!"

"Then why did you come up here when you said you were oki doki loki?" she inquired, the look still on her face.

"Well I uh…" She didn't know how to say that she was escaping her, "I was um…well you see I was just um…checking the bathtub!" She zipped over to it and looked inside, "Yep, all clear!" She turned so her rump was poking out the backside of the tub.

Pinkie wasn't very bright at some situations and she brightens up, some of her curls coming back, "Lemme check!" She rushed over and accidently collided into Dash's haunches, pushing her head over hoof into the tub. Dash hit her head on the faucet and she gasped as a few stars swam in her eyes, and she slid to the bottom of the tub. A few droplets of water splashed her forehead.

"Dashie!" Pinkie cried, jumping into the tub and standing on top of her, looking down with anxious eyes so unlike her character. Dash looked up with glassy eyes in response and moaned out a few more words, "I think I'm okay Pinks."

"Dashie, what's really going on? You're normal all amazing incredible awesome spectacular pony and now you're a saddy waddy scardey pants!"

Rainbow Dash loved when Pinkie made up words and slurred them together. Still, she looked up and moaned out, "I-I…I-I…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

It was not secret to her: she was certain she was in love with Pinkie Pie. Even her name was funny, and her full name, Pinkemenia Diana Pie, was even funnier. Rainbow Dash adored her strange behavior, laugher, affection and care, and everything about her was adorable. Rainbow Dash had once thought she'd find a perfect stallion in Cloudsdale and settles down, maybe have fillies after she was a part of the wonderbolts. She'd planned her life perfectly out in her mind, started to follow it and, in general, was happy and content with her lot in it.

Until she met Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie herself leaned down to sniff her snout, making their lips come tantalizingly close, "I don't smell anything strange." She turned and checked her tail, "Nopies, no twitchy-twitcha-twitcha twitches!"

Her Pinkie Sense was even cuter when up close. Rainbow Dash was fighting saying the words that would seal their fate together forever. She looked up into the sea-blue eyes and was transfixed yet again.

"Is Dashie alright?" She looked down her stomach and used her hoof to prod her for injuries, "Pinkie can't see anything wrong with Dashie-Washie!" she was getting perplexed, right until a strange new sequence of her Pinkie Sense went off.

"Oh, oh my body is a-shaking!" She cried, and her body began to shake, "Ear flop, knee twitch, eye flutter and…and…another knee twitch!" She cried. The first three events usually meant 'a rainbow will appear in the sky', but what did the extra part at the end mean? That a Rainbow was about to do something other than appear in the sky?

Pinkie began to look around, looking oblivious to the conflict inside of Rainbow Dash, even though she was sitting right on top of her. What did that mean, that a Rainbow would do something other than appear? There was only one Rainbow in the area, and that was her, _Rainbow_ Dash. Did that mean that something was about to happen that involved Rainbow Dash?

As it all clicked into place for her, she slowly looked up as Pinkie thrust her face up close to her's, looking into her eyes with a curiosity that could only be summoned by her. She looked in to the red orbs until she spoke slowly, "Dashie, Dashie what does this mean for us?!" She sounded panicked, since she normally was able to read the signs her own body gave off. The only time she hadn't was when she was shuddering, which pointed to a 'doozy'.

Rainbow Dash put aside her fears and she looked up. It was one of the hardest things she'd ever done, yet she pushed her doubts aside like she did before any race. She was a winner, and she never lost anything she really put her mind to. She was going to have to say it now or lose this match forever. And she couldn't afford to do that now could she? No, she was going to win against her emotions. And she hated losing.

"I-I think I know what it means Pinks." She slowly turned her head to the left, put her hoof under Pinkie' muzzle, and brought their lips together.

The stirrings inside her exploded, making liquid fire run down her veins and down to her haunches, up to her head and out through her lips. She pulled Pinkie even closer as she kissed her, and soon her hooves were wrapped around her friend's neck to lock her in place.

Rainbow Dash had always craved adrenaline and fun, and she always wanted to be or be doing things that were awesome. Everything in her life revolved around being the best, the fastest, or the winner of it all. If she lost, it was a crushing defeat for her. She needed to feel awesome and full in order to be satisfied, and she normally only did things that she knew were or would be awesome.

But this, having Pinkie's lips on hers, feeing her move on top of her and the sounds of their moans together, was _beyond_ the awesomest of awesomes.

It was Pinkie Pie who pulled away first, with an unreadable expression on her face. Her mane and hair were back to their natural state, and her smile had come back slowly. Her body shook and some leftover party things fell down onto Rainbow Dash. The pink pony looked down at her with an expression that wasn't anything she'd ever have expected: love.

"I love you too Dashie!" she exclaimed, even though Rainbow Dash had never directly said it, and pushed her snout back onto Rainbow's, crinkling it against her's. Rainbow was stunned by the action, and Pinkie forced her mouth to open, letting her tongue slid into the Pegasus' mouth. The feeling of her tongue sliding around the inside her mouth, pushing down her own tongue with her chocolate-tasting one was heaven for her. Doubts melted away like the chocolate syrup on Pinkie's tongue that slowly was spread around the inside of Dash's mouth. Pinkie literally sat on top of her, pushing her down to force her tongue even deeper into her's.

Rainbow Dash had feared for years that Pinkie didn't like her, wouldn't understand or would reject her. The last thing she had ever expected was to have Pinkie force her head down, kissing her snout with unbridled passion. She moaned out loud to her, wrapping both sets of hooves over her to show that Rainbow loved her and wanted her to stay there forever.

Pinkie pushed her down and kissed her like that for several more minutes before she sat up, a goofy smile on her face and she licked her lips, "Pinkie likes how Dashie tastes!" She giggled, those giggles again catching in her snout until they burst into a snorty laughter. Again, that was one of the many things that she loved about the party pony.

"We should…get back to the party…before we are missed." Rainbow said slowly, sad they would have to after the time they spent like this. She wanted to stay in the tub with Pinkie forever and ever, never moving and letting her pink body press lovingly on top of her.

"Awh, no fair!" Pinkie cried, her mane starting to go flat when her disappointment became evident. Rainbow Dash suddenly realized what that would do to her and quickly followed up.

"B-but I guess we can stay here a little longer…" She said slowly, optimistically and with a small smile crossing her face. Pinkie really _did_ represent laugher and humor.

Pinkie's face beamed and she dived down, but kissed her cheek rather than her mouth. Then a mischievous look crossed her face and Pinkie Pie smirked to her, "But since Dashie is the birthday girl, maybe she can get one tinsy weensie extra birthday present from me!"

With that, Pinkie began to kiss passionately and hotly down her neck, to her chest and then to her stomach, and kept descending. Through it all, Rainbow Dash moaned as her greatest fantasy was fulfilled in that tub on her best birthday ever.

The party was still going hard and it showed no signs of stopping. The ponies inside had no idea that Pinkie and Rainbow Dash had left the scene, and only one pony, Twilight Sparkle, was sitting there and flapping her new wings, sighing as she waited to look for the two ponies to emerge from the passage she'd seen them go in. While Rarity and Fluttershy were too into the party to notice them leaving, she'd stayed by the door to wait for them to rejoin the party. It was always noticeable when Pinkie Pie left the party, and, even more startling, she'd left the party cannon just sitting there.

Pinkie sat Rainbow Dash down before they were about to re-enter the room. Rainbow Dash was still shaking a bit on her haunches from the things they'd done earlier. Pinkie looked at her with concern, "Did I hurt my little Dashie-Washie?" She asked, hoof on her shoulder.

Rainbow Dash wasn't hurt, just tired and still climbing down from it all when they'd realized they were going to be missed soon. She leaned against the wall and flapped her wings a small bit to steady herself before she gave her usual confident smirk that easily said, 'yeah, right.' Pinkie Pie giggled at this and spread some more confetti over her before she turned and opened the door for them to rejoin the party.

"There you two are!" Twilight exclaimed, rushing over and flapping a bit to glide over to them, "We thought you'd left the party Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash smirked and she nodded, trying to remain okay and not look drained, "Yeah yeah, well we were just discussing some things upstairs, isn't that right Pinks?"

Just as they had rehearsed, Pinkie Pie nodded her head dramatically and they shared a brief look of loving affection. Twilight looked at them curiously before she shrugged her shoulders and looked at the pair of them, ignoring their romantic looks, "Well okay then. Well Pinkie the party waits." Slowly, she withdrew into the throng of ponies and began to chat with a few of them.

"Come on Pinks, let's dance!" Rainbow Dash was the one who said it, yet it was Pinkie Pie who swooned her into the dance and started to dance her around the floor on her hind hooves. Pinkie remembered the exact dance she'd first given to this pony and repeated the exact same one with her. Rainbow Dash let herself be moved and swayed to the beat willingly as she started to become submissive to her. Pinkie Pie laughed once more, a mysterious gleam in her eyes, and the two of them danced around the floor for hours on end.

"Let's all hear it for the super duper birthday pony!" Pinkie cried, and the crowd around them cheered.

"Yeah, let's." Rainbow Dash stood up and then kissed Pinkie in front of all of the ponies, holding out her hooves and letting them both fall into their loving embrace, now and forevermore. And around them, a collective gasp and small clapping sound emerged.

**The End**


End file.
